


Pit of Vipers

by enbyinaband



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confrontations, Episode: Learning New Things About Ourselves, Family Drama, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insecurity, Intervention, Jealousy, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Relapsing, Rumors, Self-Esteem Issues, backstabbing, the knife game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyinaband/pseuds/enbyinaband
Summary: I've been in a month long creative slump, so this was me basically taking tye piss out of them.Yes, the fusion is basically Rusty Cage





	Pit of Vipers

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in a month long creative slump, so this was me basically taking tye piss out of them.
> 
> Yes, the fusion is basically Rusty Cage

Falling from grace was inevitable when there was no perfection to be found, yet that would not stop the creative driving force from trying to obtain such an abstract desire. During this escapade, Roman had also managed to fall prey to pretty words and false compliments he took literally in a desperate attempt to feel better during what would be his worst creative slump; aside from all the arguing he was unable to focus for long on the tasks he prided himself in since his attention was focused on the newfound relationship.

“Ugh, it shouldn't be this hard!” he exclaimed, collapsing into a defeated heap on his desk, “It's been months…”

“Do you need some relief?”

“That's not what I meant, Dee.”

“Oh, of course it isn't… Well, what do you expect when your creativity is being doubted?”

“...It is?”

“You haven't heard Logan talking about you behind your back? Oh, honey…”

About to ask for specifics at the news now brought to his awareness the creative side was being called to the living room by their host. Pressing a quick peck into snowy scales he bid the other farewell for the time being and appeared to find Thomas and Patton discussing a past event that still haunted the human counterpart.

“How _dare_ you criticise my work while utilizing my writing skills?! That's like slapping me in the face with my own beautifully manicured sword!” 

“Oh, hi Roman…”

“  
I'm sorry that everything I make isn't the creation of Adam Driver. With his perfectly huge pecs!”

“I'm saying I don't know what I want.”

“Well, maybe we should take some time to explore what it us we want!”

“You know we can't do that, Roman,” Logan interjected, the man in question swinging his blade in that direction out of being startled, “Thomas made a commitment to regularly sharing content, he must be held accountable!”

“Is this really the time to be harping on due dates, teach? Clearly your bad behavior needs to be fine-tuned!”

“My bad behavior?”

“You know how our arguments should always go, Logan? Mano a mano, unless you're man-o enough to handle it!”

“Wow… It would be laughable if it weren't so pathetic.”

“You want Thomas to meet deadlines regardless of the video's quality? Unacceptable!”

“I-I try to bring an honest end to our back and forth and you treat it as a personal attack. Why am I not surprised?” 

“Well, at least I'm not backstabbing my so-called friends!” Roman retorted, pinching the bridge if his nose to compose himself when realizing there was another added presence, “Oh, when did Virgil get here?”

“Just now, obviously,” the anxious one retorted sarcastically, “Jeez you really are off your game.”

“Are you in on this too, Hot Topic?!”

“I don't even have the slightest clue as to what's going on.”

"Neither do I."

"That's bullshit if I ever heard it! Who are you to criticize my work?!"

"It's clear that pointing fingers is getting us nowhere," Thomas interrupted in a clipped tone, "So let's avoid that."

"Look, I'll admit that what I've created hasn't been to the best of my abilities lately, yeah, but that doesn't give anyone the right to pressure my flow to return!"

Unable to be around the logical side after unleashing the biggest insecurity he had ever faced, storming off after a lavish twirl on a heel to hide hot tears beginning to brim in topaz eyes; aware of how dramatic it had been to disappear shortly after arriving, yet he could not shake what his beloved had brought up. Throwing open an oak door carved with intricate designs the member of royalty was met with a hissing match between the darker members of Thomas' personality, rushing to separate his best friend and lover from hurting each other.

"What are you doing here?!" 

"What is he doing here?!"

"I asked first, Virge!"

"To talk some sense into that thick skull of yours," he responded with an eye roll, "Look, I'm not choosing sides here, Logan wasn't talking shit."

"Come now, be honest with him."

"Coming from you?! That's a laugh and a half, goin' around and seducing everyone you can get your claws on."

"I can't choose amongst my bestest friend and my boyfriend, yet I'm leaning towards Dee."

"He's a liar, why would you want to date him?"

"Jealous, are we?"

"I'm trying to protect him you son of a-"

"Enough! I'm independent enough to make my own decisions," Roman remarked with a hard huff of annoyance, "Are you so opposed to love that you'd stop me from pursuing it?"

"No, I just… Don't want you to make the same mistake I did."

In a fit of reckless rebellion and wanting to rub it in the anxious one's face seeing as how being with the so-called Dark Side had been better than a hopeless romantic could have ever hoped. Pulled in closely by a set of notorious yellow gloves, his arms wrapped around a half scaly neck as the two locked lips for a longer than necessary moment when it was broken roughly as two fangs sank into just above the collarbone in what would have usually been passed off as extra passion. About to stop the arousing act from going too far, raising what felt like a heavy hand that grabbed at empty space where his significant other had been, "Where…?"

"Seriously, you're doing this fusion twaddle? Let him go, Deceit!"

"It's Rusty, thank you very much."

"Whatever…"

"Now, I must admit that I have played a part," the disheveled person, a chilling cackle coming out as an untamed mess of fluffy hair bounced underneath the iconic bowler hat, "It's escalated almost to an art."

That's the reason you needed Ro?"

"I want to fix it, but U don't think I can.". 

Growling fiercely in response the former antagonist attempted to shove away his own anxiety at seeing the sinister features warping due to Deceit's influence. Roman was still in there somewhere and he would fight for his release despite the triggering situation he was in, fingernails digging into his palm as a fist formed.

"You're going to fight?? Please, I'm not scared of you."

"Oh? Well, tell me this: why are you so hell bent on keeping Thomas' creativity shackled?"

"He's bound to find out about our friends and you know how destructive they are."

"They're better than you at blending in…"

"I still have tricks up my sleeve," Rusty retorted, sunken sterling green staring into a black hole of a soul standing before them, unsheathing a thin bladed dagger, "Believe me."

"I can't."

"Care for a duel like old times?"

"Over Roman?"

"Who else?"

Jaw now clenched at the sudden suggestion there was a voice of reason that whispered what would happen as soon as a paler than average hand wrapped around the blade, yet he had no other choice. The princely knight would fight valiantly to save anyone in distress, so this only seemed to be the right way of repayment, agreeing with a single, silent nod as gloves were discarded to display an even playing ground.

It had been an old tradition between the two edgelord personas to determine any decisions they could not agree on when dating; in hindsight, that had been the catalyst to years of faded scars lacerated throughout his body. Danger had been a friend long ago and now he would have to return to an old routine he had sworn off after months of being clean, heart pounding in sync with the heavy steel blade piercing between the spaces of the other's spread hand.

"Unlike you, I haven't lost my touch," he stated with a sneer as the stained oak handle was offered over, "Careful, or you might cut yourself on that edge…"

Not able to through a clever comment back at a scorned lover, Virgil shakingly took the crafted weapon, knuckles blanching as repressed memories came flooding back upon contact with the wooden grip. No backing down was allowed, for this would determine if the prince would be lost in corruption or not, sharpened tip poised to take a first stab as it hovered between thumb and forefinger ready to attack if appendages were caught underneath rather than the table dividing them. Arm raised slightly for the first of many slicing motions, Virgil's vision tunneled knowing that it was already over even though he would not admit defeat that easily 

The steel shaft never hit either target.

A familiar, dainty hand how to wrapped around the gaunt wrist as the weapon of choice fell with a heavy clang that would have otherwise startled the sensitive soul had he not been secured in place. Stunned into silence the embodiment of anxiety cannot completely process what exactly had allowed the captive to be set free, heavily eyeshadow rimmed orbs of topaz staring blankly at the one he was once reluctant to call a companion, mouth slightly agape as if a question had formed, yet gave up almost immediately like he was prone to.

"Roman, how…?"

"Risking a relapse to rescue me us ridiculous!" he remarked, sword unsheathed and piercing into a knob of bone at the base of a thin neck, "Though it did allow me to regain enough control over this conceited villain."

"You think you can beat me that easily? I'm a part of everyone!"

"For now, yes. Begone before I decide slice you up into little snake chunks." 

Not seeming to back down from the threat, a sigh of relief was instantly let out upon Deceit disappearing with a strong scowl as the newest member of the group all but collapsed into manicured muscles for a sense of security. Never would he have thought that it would feel so right should be embraced by the one who was a former adversary even after the two had long since reconciled. 

"You can go ahead and say it."

"What're you on about?"

"...'I told you so'," he let out with a hurt huff of air, "Should've been more open to hearing you out instead of throwing caution to the wind."

"Eh, don't be too hard on yourself, I've fallen for his charm too."

"I won't if you promise never to pull that stunt again."

"Deal," Virgil agreed with a half smile before their connection was disrupted only to reform into clasped hands between the two, "Let's go check on Logan."

Agreeing without much of an argument the member of royalty and the former Dark Side Mather way back into the family room for a frustrated logical thinker was pacing repeatedly, clearly not listening to the father figure who was trying to settle him down to no avail. Well both still had strides to meet the two came to a similar conclusion that last judgement could be passed between them when it came to creating in a timely manner even when there was a lack of performance; not fully better, the creative side declared that he would not let that cloud over any idea, no matter the quality, moving forward. Weaknesses were always being torn down after all, yet navigating the results of overcoming such foes were nearly impossible without a support system, a need to be in control in a department with expertise coming undone in favor of not getting constricted all over again by a lone viper.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fuc, tip me:  
> PayPal.me/MordecaiRussell


End file.
